olympicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Olympics Wiki
Welcome to the The wiki about The Olympic Games that since October 21, 2007. London 2012 Countdown: July 27, 2012 00:00:00 GMT This message will be displayed if the timer does not show up. For example, if you do not have javascript enabled on your browser. 673x410_2012_athlete_slider.jpg|Athletes|link=Category:Athletes|linktext=10,000+ athletes compete in the Summer and Winter Olympics? Who do you know? 673x410_2012_community_slider.jpg|Community|link=Category:Community|linktext=Is table tennis really the hardest sport? Your opinion counts! 673x410_2012_games_slider.jpg|London 2012 Games|link=London_2012|linktext=Event schedule, ticket and travel information, and more! 673x410_2012_sport_slider.jpg|Olympic Sports|link=Category:Sports|linktext=Swimming, Skiing, Gymnastics...and what is the Heptathlon anyway? Olympics Wiki Olympics Wiki is a community of editors, athletes, sports fans, students, and others dedicated to preserving and spreading information having to do with various Olympic games throughout history. In addition to building a comprehensive Olympics site unlike any other, we aim to generate excitment about the upcoming summer and winter games and highlight feature stories and spotlight athletes. Also, stay tuned for Wikia driven contests and games, as well as, television schedules, competition line-ups and more as we get closer to the London 2012 games. Anyone is free to join our community! If you are new to using wikis, it is easy to join in - you can start by , voting on a poll or a top 10 list. As you get used to joining in, dive in and , , or ! We also encourge dialogue - if you have burning topic please share it at the community forum. As always, you can address any questions directly to the most active administrators on the site: Steph.Palmer and Gaelen S. Featured Stories The best marathon runners in the USA will gather in Houston, Texas January 14, 2012 to compete in the 2012 US Olympic Marathon Trials two weeks before the Chevron Houston marathon which will be held January 30, 2012. Those eligibe to try out for Team USA include 56 men and 103 women. They will be competing for 6 slots on the 2012 U.S. Olympic Marathon team. Stay tuned for more news and information! Calling all Olympic fans - tickets are expected to go on sale in March 2011! Whether you are planning a trip to visit the games live in London, or want to follow all the action at home, the London 2012 Category Page is your resource for information about the 2012 Games. Check out the schedule of events, ticket information and stay tuned for continuous updates about travel, special events, and competition results! Know a great place to stay in London? Great, come on and help make the resources for even better by adding your favorite hotel to the wiki today and adding it to the London 2012 category. Athlete Spotlight Sir Chris Hoy, otherwise known as “The Real McHoy,” is an ambassador to the London 2012 Olympics and is looking to defend his gold medals in his home country. He is recognized as the most successful Olympic male cyclist with a total of 5 medals. For his achievements he was awarded with the Order of the British Empire, and made a knight in 2009. Check out more about this Knight in Shining Medals. Ryan Lochte has an impressive medal record including 6 Olympic Medals. He may not yet be the household name in the United States that Michael Phelps has become, but all eyes are on him for the 2012 Olympics. Locthe is coming off an impressive performance at the 2010 FINA Short Course World Championships where his medal haul included 6 golds and 1 silver. He set new world records for the 200 and 400 m individual medley. The question is: Does Ryan have what it takes to tie or surpass Michael Phelps' record breaking 8 gold medals in a single Olympics? Olympics News Headlines 2012 Olympics - London Organizing Committee Feeds http://www.london2012.com/news/news.rss|charset=UTF-8|short|date|max=5 All Olympics - International Olympic Committee Feeds http://feeds.feedburner.com/iocolympicgamesnews|charset=UTF-8|short|date|max=5 What's new on :You may have noticed we are merging elements of 2012Olympics Wiki to this one to combine forces and help generate excitement for the London 2012 games and beyond! :Stay tuned for more to come soon! There is lots more work to do, including adding new articles, and filling in details on existing ones. We encourage you to get involved today! Add world records, historic events, controversy, photos and really anything that has to do with a particular Olympic games. __NOEDITSECTION__ browsing Category:Browse